Soldados de fortuna
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Siria, año 2012. Milo es parte de los cascos azules de la ONU, tiene 22 años y acaba de ser transferirlo a un batallón que, técnicamente, no existe. Allí deberá convivir con soldados que le enseñarán que la locura es parte de la naturaleza primitiva del hombre. Uno de ellos es Kanon, el teniente de la sección y su superior directo. Kanon/Milo. YAOI. NC-17 futuro. Multichapter. 1/?


**Título:** Soldados de Fortuna.

 **Resumen:** Siria, año 2012. Milo es parte de los cascos azules de la ONU, tiene 22 años y acaba de ser transferirlo a un batallón que, técnicamente, no existe. Allí deberá convivir con soldados que le enseñarán que la locura es parte de la naturaleza primitiva del hombre. Igual que el deseo, igual que la supervivencia. Uno de ellos es Kanon, el teniente de la sección y su superior directo.

 **Clasificación:** NC-17 ligerillo, en algún momento.

 **Advertencias:** Palabrotas, probablemente. Quizás OoC porque es AU. Posibles errores históricos . Acciones de dudosa moral. Also, mi Kanon a veces es un puerco . (No lo he revisado, acaba de salir del horno, por ende, horrores gramaticales son esperables)

 **Tipo:** AU. Un poquito de porno porque no sé escribir otra cosa. Seguramente OoC.

 **Pareja principal:** Kanon/Milo.

 **Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

 **Razón:** Camino al subforo de Kanon/Milo. Porque hace poco volví a ver esos capítulos de Kanon y Milo, Milo y Kanon. Porque se me metió una escena entre ceja y ceja y necesito hacerle un fic. Porque Kanon. Porque Milo.

 **Dedicatoria:** A la gente que ama a Milo porque me hacen amarlo también. A todos los que amamos a Kanon porque, douuh, cómo NO amarlo

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Como siempre, me da pánico publicar. No sé si tanto porque lo haga bien o mal, si no porque uno no quiere arruinarle personajes queridos a la gente. Espero que este fic esté a la altura de las expectativas de los lectores, por su tiempo y su apoyo.

Está ambientando en el conflicto sirio. Pueden haber grandes errores históricos porque evitarlos habría exigido semanas y semanas de estudio para darle algo de realismo y no hay tiempo. Si hubiese querido hacer algo realmente bien hecho, es casi seguro que esto no habría visto la luz hasta en cinco años más.

Además, necesitaba sacarme este bicho de encima y aportar algo para Kanon y Milo al mismo tiempo. A ver si ahora me deja tranquila porque me traía con ansiedá.

Espero poder aportar con las otras parejas también pero me aseguraré de que no sean multichapters xDDD

Si es necesario agregar algo aquí, lo haré con las actualizaciones!

 **Estado:** En proceso

 **N.º de palabras:** 5400 ~~

 **Última actualización:** 02 de abril de 2018.

* * *

 **Soldados de fortuna.**

 **1\. El batallón especial de Infantería.**

Es un día de finales de abril y hace un calor abrazador. El viento seco arrastra y golpea montículos de arena. Los arroja de un lado a otro y los levanta del suelo, arremolinándolos y usándolos para atacar a los indeseados visitantes. Apestan a guerra, traen el hedor de la muerte curtido en la piel. Poco sabe el viento de Siria que no son todos culpables, pero aquellos que lo son, le hacen frente. Resisten sus ataques agachando la cabeza y protegiéndose los ojos con una mano. Cuando los remolinos de arena de debilitan, vuelven a alzar la cabeza, orgullosos y desafiantes. Los dos jóvenes llevan el brazo apoyado sobre la puerta trasera del camión mientras observan una ciudad que aún guarda algo de historia. Que se resiste a caer ante los bombardeos, se niega a convertirse en un montón de ruinas y que el viento de ese día busca proteger desesperadamente.

El camión da tumbos cada tres metros. En él van casi veinte muchachos apiñados; es difícil saberlo con seguridad entre la maraña de piernas y brazos que se ven al fondo. Visten ropas militares pero no tienen la apariencia de haber estado en el frente de batalla alguna vez. Salvo aquellos dos. Ninguno de los muchachos superan los veintidós años pero esos dos parecen mayores. Más sobrios, más seguros, menos asustados. Uno parece, particularmente, muy seguro de si mismo.

Tiene el cabello rubio, casi dorado, largo hasta los hombros y que se ondula justo detrás de las orejas. Los ojos verdes, concentrados, no miran ningún punto en particular y los brazos, fuertes y musculosos, ahora se abrazan a un fusil Remington 700. En la solapa de la camisa se lee, con letras negras, su nombre.

 _Samaras, M._

La M es de Milo. Su madre le dio aquel nombre, hace veintidós años y un par de meses, en honor al sitio que lo vio nacer, allá en Grecia. Milo no se siente particularmente griego; ha vuelto a nacer una y otra vez, en cada ocasión que sobrevive una misión. Ha nacido en Libia, en Sudán, en el Congo. Ha muerto allí también. No cree que Siria vaya a ser distinto.

A su lado, un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años deja caer el casco azul con el que jugueteaba momentos antes, presa del nerviosismo. Siente una simpatía automática por él, le recuerda a si mismo cinco años atrás.

Milo sacude la cabeza cuando una ráfaga de viento arenoso le golpea el rostro otra vez y le desordena el cabello. Se quita los mechones de la frente con una mano y la desliza hasta la nuca, sintiendo la arena rodar por el cuero cabelludo. Lo primero que hará cuando se hayan asentado, será darse una ducha. Entre sus botas, su casco imita los tumbos del camión con botes repetitivos y escandalosos. No sabe a ciencia cierta en qué lugar de Siria están. Se bajó del avión aún adormilado y el chico que va sentado delante, silencioso como una tumba en el desierto, lo subió al camión a empujones cuando el sol recién amenazaba con levantarse por el este. Además, no había leído el comunicado completo. Le da un golpecito con la bota al muchacho y alza la voz lo suficiente para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿No leíste el reporte?

No parece ser una pregunta, por el tono de voz poco sorprendido que usa, pero aun así Milo contesta haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que _'Es obvio que NO_ '. El muchacho suspira y Milo sonríe.

Camus, el chico de enfrente, es francés. Tiene su edad y se unió a las Fuerzas de Paz de las Naciones Unidades, más o menos, en la misma época que Milo. Coincidieron en aquella primera misión,cinco años antes, y en las que siguieron. Se hicieron amigos de verdad en el Congo, cuando una misión de observación terminó en revuelta con los rebeldes y Camus se quedó sin municiones repeliendo a los insurgentes. Milo le vio dar un culatazo en la nuca a uno y arrojar el fusil contra la cara de otro, antes de lanzarse de cabeza y a puñetazos ciegos contra los restantes. A Milo le tomó cuatro disparos certeros quitárselos de encima y cuando lograron controlar la situación, se abalanzó sobre él, gritando _¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?_ , y Camus, ligeramente sorprendido y blanco como el papel, se había encogido de hombros y le había contestado que _Claramente no lo estaba haciendo_. A Milo le dio un ataque de risa que se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. Terminaron formando un equipo bastante bueno y los altos mandos han preferido mantenerlos juntos desde entonces. Camus tiene el cabello marrón — se ve de un carmesí violento cuando le da el sol de frente —, los ojos azul eléctrico y una frialdad calculada al apretar el gatillo. Sabe detener hemorragias casi sin insumos y siempre, siempre lee hasta el último punto de los reportes.

— Nos destinaron a una misión de supervisión. Aparentemente, hay problemas para hacer cumplir el cese de la violencia armada en el país. Ahora mismo, estamos en el cuartel general de los cascos azules en Damasco, al suroeste de Siria. — Camus alza la voz lo justo para que Milo le oiga — Nos transfirieron a la tercera compañía del Batallón Especial de Infantería…

— ¿Qué tiene de especial el batallón?

Es lo único que le llama la atención. Camus se encoge de hombros antes de contestar.

— Que no existe.

Milo entorna la mirada justo cuando el camión se detiene frente a un contenedor que hace las veces de oficina. Toca la bocina dos veces y varios minutos después, Milo ve salir a un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio ceniza recogido con un cintillo deportivo delgado para quitarse los mechones del rostro y que ni siquiera les mira cuando pasa junto a ellos. Se quita el cepillo de dientes de la boca el tiempo suficiente para escupir a un lado mientras camina. Camus se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, le da un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención y parece, por primera vez desde que le conoce, entusiasmado.

— ¡Ese es el teniente Thalassinos! Estuvo en el Congo también, hace tres años.

A Milo le suena el apellido pero no recuerda haberse topado con él alguna vez.

—Dicen que rescató a diez hombres aquella vez, él solo…

— ¿Qué no es capitán?

— Si, también. Son hermanos; el capitán y el teniente.

Alza las cejas con incredulidad y trata de prestar atención a la conversación entre el hombre y el conductor. Suena enfadado y cuesta trabajo entender lo que dice.

— ¿Sólo dos? ¡Pedí diez!

— Lo siento, señor. Fue lo único que conseguimos con las características que solicitó. Podríamos transferir unos cuantos más la semana entrante.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Si me sirvieran para la semana entrante los habría llamado para la semana entrante!

—Teniente, son los únicos que el Coronel destinó a está misión. No puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Y los otros?

— Soldados de paz y voluntarios civiles, señor. Sólo los retrasarían.

El tipo maldice en griego antes de alzar la voz. _Cabo Milo Samaras, Cabo Camus Feraud_. Camus y Milo se miran sin comprender con exactitud de qué va la cosa. Esperan casi sin respirar hasta que escuchan los pasos pesados rodeando el vehículo. El teniente Thalassinos asoma la cara con una expresión seria, mezcla de irritabilidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Están esperando a que los baje en brazos? — habla con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y una tableta con hojas engrapadas en las manos.

Más rápido de lo que piensan _'Señor, si Señor'_ , toman sus fusiles y sus cascos y bajan de un salto, con el morral colgando de un hombro. Se cuadran tan pronto sus pies tocan el piso, llevando una mano a la frente y estirando el cuerpo lo más que pueden. El teniente despide el gesto con una mano mientras relee las primeras hojas del informe, desenfadado, sin interés en hacer sentir el cargo que ostenta. Casi con descuido, le da un golpe con el puño a la parte trasera del camión y de inmediato, el motor arranca y el camión se aleja bufando y traqueteando.

— Bien, señores — dice, rascándose el mentón y acto seguido, quitándose el cepillo de diente de la boca — Soy el teniente Kanon Thalassinos, sección seis de la tercera compañía. Desde hoy está será su casa y su familia.

Milo nota que el teniente Thalassinos lleva las botas sin atar, la camisa abierta, dejando el pecho y los abdominales al descubierto, y usa las mangas arremangadas por sobre el codo. Pareciera que el pantalón de camuflaje le resbala por las caderas y, en general, dista mucho de la marcialidad que Milo esperaría de un oficial que parecía gozar de cierta fama dentro del ejercito. _Kanon Thalassinos_. Hay leyendas bastante conocidas entre la milicia asociadas a ese nombre y Milo recuerda a uno que otro cabo haber comentado que estaba demente. Para haberse infiltrado en bases enemigas, solo en compañía de dos pistolas, había que estar a lo menos, un poco lunático. Ahora comprende porqué Camus parecía tan alucinado segundos atrás.

— Síganme. Los llevaré con el capitán.

Kanon da media vuelta y sacude el cepillo a un lado para quitarle los restos de espuma y saliva, antes de meterlo en el bolsillo. Camus parece extasiado y echa a andar tan pronto Kanon se los ordena. Por momentos, Milo parece más reticente. El oficial camina como si Siria entera le perteneciese y Milo aún no logra decidir si su actitud desenfadada le agrada o le molesta hasta el hartazgo.

—Pedí un medico — dice el teniente, mirando a Camus por sobre el hombro — Aquí no dice que seas medico.

— He tenido entrenamiento en enfermería, señor. Pero no, no soy médico. Tal parece que…

Milo, inexplicablemente, siente la necesidad de intervenir.

—Es completamente capaz de servir como médico de la compañía. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

Omite el _señor_ a propósito. Le causa curiosidad la aparente falta de respeto con los escalafones del ejercito por parte del teniente y quiere saber si reaccionará frente a una falta suya. No lo hace. Ni siquiera parece darle importancia. Ni siquiera parece oírle, pues vuelve a dirigirse a Camus sin reparar en él.

— ¿Puedes contener una hemorragia en medio de un combate? ¿Suturar heridas?

— Si, teniente.

— Servirá.

Esta vez, cuando mira sobre su hombro, lo mira a él. Tiene la mirada de un azul turbio, imperturbable y dura, y la voz grave y gastada, pero cuando habla, siempre parece que bromea. Le habla en griego.

— ¿De qué parte de Grecia?

—De las islas. De Milos.

Dice _'Ahh'_ como si eso explicara algo que Milo no alcanza a comprender. Lo ve alzar una ceja ante la cercanía de nombres pero no dice nada más. Gira violentamente a la izquerda, rodeando un contenedor y se detiene ante una puerta cerrada. Las persianas de las ventanas están abajo y Kanon chasquea una lengua. Toca como si quisiera echar la puerta abajo con los puños.

—¡Espero que no le esté tocando las pelotas al capitán, sargento Wyvern!.

Milo distingue un atisbo de sarcasmo en la voz del teniente y casi de inmediato, una voz lúgubre, vieja y oxidada, le contesta desde dentro. _'¿A cuál de los dos, teniente? Sin embargo, es una propuesta interesante'_. Abre la puerta un muchacho joven, alto y fornido como un roble, de cabello rubio y enmarañado y cejas tupidas que le siguen el paso. Milo reconoce en sus ojos color miel la mirada de alguien que ha visto demasiada muerte para su edad. Deduce que no tiene más de veinticinco años. Hay una agresividad latente en la forma en que se mueve que le hace sentir intimidado, pero que a Kanon no parece importarle. A Kanon parece no importarle nada, siendo sincero.

— Traigo refuerzos — dice Kanon, con burla — Un batallón completo de ellos.

El sargento Wyvern les dedica una mirada gélida. Pasa los ojos de uno a otro y cuando acaba de analizarlos, sonríe enseñando los dientes.

— Carne fresca y joven — gruñe y la voz añeja que había hablado antes sale de sus labios. A Milo le cuesta asociarla con el rostro joven que tiene delante — ¿Ya elegiste al tuyo?

Camus se remueve, incomodo. Milo está afilando la lengua cuando una voz seria llama desde dentro. _'¡Radamanthys!_ '. El muchacho rubio vuelve la vista por sobre el hombro. _'Basta ya. Hazlos pasar'_. La voz suena similar a la de Kanon, salvo por la inflexión solemne y seria, y Milo se imagina que es el capitán Thalassinos.

El muchacho, Radmanthys, finge fastidio y se hace a un lado. Al pasar junto a él, Kanon le da un codazo en el estomago y Radamanthys le devuelve un manotazo en la nuca que el teniente esquiva por milímetros. Hay una complicidad entre ellos, sutil y masculina, que causa curiosidad en el griego más joven.

Los muchachos siguen a los oficiales hasta detenerse frente a un escritorio. Esta vez, Kanon se cuadra de mala gana y Milo y Camus le imitan, con mucho más rigor. Del otro lado del escritorio se sienta un hombre casi tan corpulento como Kanon. Tiene los mismos rasgos finos en el rostro, el mismo cabello rubio cenizo, pero libre y disparatado en todas direcciones, ligeramente más largo, y los mismos ojos azules. La expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, es completamente diferente a la del teniente. Tiene la mirada triste y cansina, una solemnidad apabullante en los gestos y la voz calma. Espeluznantemente calma. Mira a Kanon desde abajo.

—¿Sólo dos? — dice y Milo debe contener una risotada al recordar las mismas palabras en los labios del teniente.

— Es lo que enviaron — contesta Kanon, estirando el brazo con la tableta y los papeles, antes de hacerse a un lado.

Está vez, la voz de Kanon está desprovista de burla. El capitán Thalassinos chasquea la lengua y le da un vistazo fugaz a los antecedentes de los soldados. Le pasa la tableta al hombre junto a su lado, murmurando _'Mira, otro griego'_ y al hombre se le ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa. De pie junto al capitán, parece del doble de su altura. Tiene los hombros anchos y la piel morena, probablemente por culpa del sol del desierto. Tiene los ojos de un azul profundo como el océano y Milo lo reconoce gracias al cintillo rojo que lleva en la frente, tratando de contener rizos castaños que se rebelan en todas direcciones. Si los Thalassinos gozan de fama entre el ejercito, el capitán Fotsis les lleva la delantera por muy poco.

— Es una pena que hayas terminado con estos animales — dice, en griego y riendo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Milo ve que Radamanthys rueda los ojos — Tengan paciencia. Después de un tiempo no son tan malos.

— Aiolos, basta tu también — la voz del capitán Thalassinos pretende ser una reprimenda pero le sale condescendiente y casi cariñosa.

El capitán Fotsis deja la tableta sobre el escritorio, junto a un motón de papeles desordenados y un mapa de Siria. Le da una palmada en la espalda al capitán Thalassinos mientras habla.

— Después continuamos con esto, Saga. Pon al tanto a tus hombres, saldremos en tres días.

Aiolos abandona la oficina dándoles la bienvenida a Camus y Milo. Radamanthys se deja caer en una silla tan pronto la puerta se cierra tras él, refunfuñando.

— Se cree que su sección es mejor que la nuestra, el muy hijo de … — La voz calma de Saga le interrumpe.

— Un considerable número de bajas menos le da la razón, Radamanthys.

— Uno de nosotros vale diez de ellos, Saga — replica el sargento, como si acabase de ser ofendido.

— Entonces haber perdido la mitad de nuestra sección en la ultima misión significa que perdimos diez veces más hombres, sargento Wyvern.

—Es fácil no tener bajas cuando no estás bajo fuego directo, capitán — Kanon canturrea al final de la frase, distrayéndose con un fusil olvidado en una esquina. El capitán suspira.

— Creí que habías solicitado diez refuerzos, Kanon.

Kanon se da la vuelta casi con rabia.

— ¡Lo hice! — gruñe — Pero esto es un cuerpo de paz, ¿recuerdas?. Nadie tiene ganas de estar en el frente. Somos un cuerpo de maricas, eso es lo que somos. — vuelve a fijarse en el fusil, mientras hace un gesto con los dedos abarcando a Milo y Camus sin mirarlos — Estos dos son los únicos que lo han hecho antes, al parecer.

El capitán se reclina en su asiento estudiando a los dos muchachos. Parece inseguro por momentos, quizás los encuentra demasiado jóvenes para unirse a su sección. Resopla y vuelve a tomar la tableta con sus datos. Mientras la relee, pregunta ¿Dónde han servido?. Es Milo quien contesta.

— Libia y Sudán, señor. También estuvimos en el Congo — dice, captando la atención de los tres oficiales — Hasta la semana pasada, estuvimos en Aleppo.

— ¿Que hacían en Aleppo?

— No mucho, señor, la OTAN está a cargo de las fuerzas militares allí.

Escucha que Kanon chasquea la lengua y que Radamanthys resopla, gruñendo que _la OTAN siempre deja las cosas peor de lo que están_. El rostro del capitán Thalassinos se vuelve, entonces, más duro y sombrío, como si la mención de la OTAN le trajera malos recuerdos.

— Cabo Feraud, dice aquí que ha recibido entrenamiento en enfermería, ¿puede suplir las labores del médico? Perdimos al nuestro en la ultima misión.

 _'El grieguito dice que si_ '. Es Kanon quien contesta por ambos, cogiendo el fusil que ha estado observando los últimos minutos. Estudia la mira y Milo reconoce un MSG90 cuando Kanon se gira apenas. Saga pasa la vista de Kanon a Camus y le interroga con la mirada. Camus asiente siempre en silencio.

— Cabo Samaras — la voz de Saga le obliga a dejar de prestarle atención a Kanon y al fusil — Lo asignaron a francotirador desde que se enlistó. ¿Puedo confiar en que es medianamente bueno, según eso?

— Es jodidamente bueno — Camus contesta casi sin pensarlo, como si hablase para si mismo y no estuviese rodeado de oficiales. Cuando nota que lo ha dicho en voz alta, tiene la decencia de sonrojarse y agregar — Señor.

Saga parece, desde hace unos momentos, divertido con los nuevos reclutas y ya no parece tan reticente a llevarlos consigo. Al menos, tienen la desfachatez que caracteriza a su unidad. Vuelve a interrogar a Milo.

— ¿Cabo?

Milo ha cazado desde los diez años. Su padre una vez le dijo que parecía haber nacido con un rifle en las manos. En la escuela militar tuvo las mejores calificaciones y desde que se unió al ejercito no ha fallado nunca un tiro. Se tiene más confianza como francotirador que como persona la mayor parte del tiempo y no duda en jactarse de ello cada vez que puede.

— Valgo por diez de sus hombres, señor.

Tiene una sonrisa petulante en el rostro que Saga recibe con una similar y Radamanthys celebra con carcajadas estridentes. Camus agacha la mirada, demasiado acostumbrado a los arranques de orgullo de Milo. Al único que no le parece gracioso es a Kanon, que chista bajando el fusil y rodeando el escritorio.

— Si pidió un fanfarrón, capitán, le han dado justo lo que quería — gruñe, caminando hasta quedar frente a los soldados — Ten — dice después, levantando el fusil que lleva en las manos hacia Milo — Quizás te sea más útil que ese vejestorio que llevas al hombro. Al menos, espero que tengas mejor suerte que su ultimo dueño.

Milo toma el fusil por la mitad, con una mano, pero Kanon no lo suelta. Le mira fijo, con fiereza y, quizás, un poco de desprecio. Milo podrá asestar un tiro a un kilómetro de distancia sin siquiera usar una mira, pero es todavía más hábil en oler un desafío cuando se le presenta. Le sostiene la mirada con arrogancia y es como si una guerra se batiese allí mismo, entre el teniente y el cabo, porque todos guardan un silencio sepulcral y el aire se espesa y se carga de adrenalina.

— Si puedo preguntar que le pasó a su último dueño… — dice Milo, alzando las cejas y tensando el brazo que sostiene el fusil. Siente como Kanon reacciona haciendo la fuerza contraria y tuerce los labios en una sonrisa desafiante.

— Para hacer una historia larga, corta — contesta — Falló un tiro, entregó su ubicación. Ahora está en el hospital tratando de sobrevivir con medio cerebro. La otra mitad debe estar esparcida por los suelo de Daraa.

Camus retiene el aire cuando lo escucha y Radamanthys finge una arcada casi al mismo tiempo. El capitán los estudia calculadoramente, pero ninguno de ellos procesada nada de aquello, demasiado ocupados mirándose fijo. Milo ya no sonríe.

— Entonces... — murmura despacio, como si con su voz pudiese cortar la tensión entre él y Kanon — Procuraré no fallar.

— Espléndido.

Kanon sonríe, achinando los ojos y soltando el fusil — que Milo logra retener apenas antes de que toque el suelo —, pasando de un tono sombrío y denso, al relajo y burla con que los recibió una hora atrás, en cosa de segundos.

El ambiente se distiende rápidamente después de eso, dejando a los dos muchachos un poco confundidos y fuera de lugar. Radamanthys le reclama a Kanon su dureza con los _'nuevitos_ ' y Kanon le contesta que a él no le joda, que para eso tiene al capitán. El capitán agita la cabeza resignado. No tiene caso tratar de hacer entrar un poco de seriedad en su subalternos. Terminaría loco si lo intentará.

— Bien, será mejor que se asienten en el campamento — dice después de unos momentos. Llama la atención de Kanon mientras se pone de pie — Teniente Thalassinos, queda a cargo de los reclutas.

Kanon se queja. Alega que es su día libre y no planea pasarlo haciendo de niñera. La voz del capitán no atiende discusiones cuando habla otra vez.

— Desde hoy son su responsabilidad, teniente.

Kanon guarda silencio un par de segundos, después se sigue quejando.

— Siempre me dejas los críos a mí. ¡Que Radamanthys se haga cargo!

— El sargento tiene otras cosas que hacer — Radamathys se apunta el pecho con un dedo cuando habla y es el capitán el que rueda los ojos cuando lo escucha hablar de si mismo en tercera persona.

— Estoy rodeado de niños — susurra Saga masajeandose los costados de la cabeza con la punta de los dedos — Puede retirase, teniente. Usted también, sargento.

— Pero…

— ¡Ahora! Que los chicos coman y descansen. Mañana nos reunimos a las seiscientas en la carpa de informaciones.

— ¡Si, señor!

Los dos oficiales y los dos muchachos se cuadran, pero ni Milo ni Camus se mueven hasta que Kanon pasa junto a ellos refunfuñando.

— Síganme, preciosidades. Desde hoy serán mis polluelos, al parecer.

Camus es el primero en seguir a Kanon y cuando Milo se dispone a imitarlo, Radamanthys lo sujeta de un brazo. El rostro serio y enfadado del rubio se ha suavizado y luce cansado, casi triste. Parece preocupado.

— No es nada contra ti, hijo — dice y su voz hace que Milo se sienta de seis años — Kanon no le tiene mucho aprecio a los francotiradores en general — hace una mueca, como si le diese risa lo que está por decir — Muy confiados y creídos, dice. Es que el pobre no se ha visto nunca en el espejo.

— Hazle caso, Milo — agrega Saga más allá — Mientras no le desobedezcas, no habrá problemas.

Milo alza una ceja. No ve que problemas podría haber por desobedecer al teniente, no parece muy apegado a las ordenes él mismo. Sin embargo, asiente.

— Si, señor.

Cuando Milo abandona la oficina, con Radamanthys detrás, oye que el capitán suspira. Luego escucha su voz una vez más.

— Radamanthys, quédate. Sólo quería que Kanon dejara de reclamar.

Ve que Radamanthys sonríe y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

— Suerte, muchacho. 

* * *

— Son todos unos lunáticos.

Camus no quiere darle la razón pero es difícil negar lo que el griego acaba de afirmar. Kanon los llevó directamente a conocer a los demás miembros de la sección tras la reunión con el capitán y parecen todos salidos del psiquiátrico.

— ¿Qué es eso de hacerse llamar Mascara de muerte? — Milo se levanta lo suficiente de la cama donde se desplomó segundos antes para apoyarse sobre un codo. Hace un gesto de incredulidad con la mano — ¿Qué mierda es eso?

— Será por lo feo…

Milo se ríe a carcajadas y Camus esboza apenas una sutil sonrisa, como si se sintiese culpable por haber dicho eso pero la risa de Milo le resultase refrescante. El griego se ha pasado las ultimas horas con la mirada entornada, fija en el fusil que Kanon le diese antes. De momento, no le presta atención, pero Camus sabe que tan pronto la conversación muera, es todo lo que tendrá en mente.

— El capitán no parece tan severo como se dice… — murmura Milo, volviéndose a recostar sobre el colchón, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estomago — Creí que estaría más… No sé…

— ¿Loco?

— ¡Si! — Milo se sienta de un salto en la cama — Ya sabes, con todo lo que dicen de Thalassinos…

—Creo que se referían al otro Thalassinos — la voz de Camus se asfixia bajo la toalla con la que se seca el cabello.

— Ah, si… — Milo recuerda las palabras de Radamanthys y su vista vuelve a fijarse en el fusil que se apoya contra los pies de su cama — Es como bipolar, ¿no?

Esta vez, es Camus quien se carcajea.

— Así como te oiga…

Milo chasquea la lengua. No le parece que Kanon sea precisamente de temer, sin embargo, no deja de pensar en el duelo de miradas que tuvieron horas antes. Nunca antes en su vida Milo había tenido tantas ganas de leer la mente de las personas como en ese momento. Siente un cosquilleo bajo la piel cuando lo recuerda. Cree que Kanon quería amenazarlo de alguna forma, pero no parecía una amenaza en realidad. La intensidad en sus ojos era otra cosa y Milo no puede sacárselo de la cabeza porque no sabe como definirlo a ciencia cierta. Quizás, simplemente, era verdad que estaba loco y fuera de si.

Rememora todos los detalles en su mente. Como apenas le prestó atención al principio, como parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima después. Lo recuerda estudiando el fusil con algo que parecía reverencia y luego, sus ojos azules turbios fijos en los suyos, casi sin pestañear. Había guerra en sus ojos, muertes grabadas en sus pupilas. Ciertamente, un dejo de locura. No podría ser de otro modo en hombres como ellos, que caminan con las parcas besandoles la nuca.

Lo recuerda presentando a los demás soldados de la sección. De dieciséis soldados, quedaban apenas ocho, contando al capitán. Kanon, Radamanthys, el italiano que se hacía llamar Máscara de Muerte, un sueco con los ojos delineados, un español llamado Shura que casi no hablaba inglés y un par de niños que habían tenido la mala fortuna de haber caído allí apenas entraron al ejercito. Un chino al que llamaban Dragón, un ruso llamado Hyoga y un japones que no lo parecía. Por la expresión en sus rostros, decepcionados hasta decir basta, acababan de descubrir que las Fuerzas de Paz no eran el cuento de hadas que habían creído de niños. De nuevo, no le costó sentir simpatía por aquellos muchachos ni fue difícil sentirse reflejado en sus pesares.

Kanon los había despachado poco después de eso. Les indicó de mala gana donde podrían conseguir algo de comer, donde estaban los baños, las duchas y sus cuartos.

 _'Ahora, olvídense de mí hasta mañana'_ , dijo y desapareció.

— ¿Milo? Milo, ¿estás bien?

No se percata de que Camus lleva un rato hablándole hasta que le toca la pierna.

— Si, perdón. Estaba … No importa, ¿que decías?

— Que si vas a ducharte. Te quejaste todo el viaje de la cantidad de arena que tienes metida en el culo.

— Esa boca, Camus — Milo lo reprueba, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas — En un rato más. Kanon dijo que el agua caliente duraba más de madrugada.

Un rato más es media hora. Se entretiene revisando el MSG90 mientras tanto, hasta que se da cuenta que repite el mismo gesto de Kanon cuando observa a través de la mira. Desarma el fusil y limpia con cuidado cada una de sus piezas. Hace un par de ajustes cuando lo rearma y lo deja sobre la cama, mirándolo con orgullo, como si lo hubiese construido él mismo desde el comienzo. Son las dos menos quince de la mañana cuando anuncia que se irá a duchar. Camus gruñe desde bajo de la almohada.

— Por Cristo, déjame dormir de una vez.

Milo le arroja otra almohada a la cabeza con fuerza, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. De noche, el movimiento en la base se reduce a la mitad. El cielo está cubierto de estrellas y el viento furioso que los recibiera a mediodía se ha calmado, cansado de su lucha infructuosa contra los soldados. En la oscuridad, le cuesta trabajo encontrar las duchas. Reconoce el contenedor cuando pasa por fuera y ve las luces encendidas y escucha el agua corriendo. Entorna la mirada y empuja la puerta despacio, curioso, dejando salir una nube de vapor al exterior. Hay una figura bajo el chorro de agua de una de las duchas. Las cortinas están abiertas hasta atrás y Milo puede ver, con lujo de detalles, como el agua recorre un cuerpo esbelto y tonificado. Tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con el agua golpeándole el rostro. Se queda de piedra cuando lo reconoce y su instinto le dice que se marche de allí, sin embargo, no puede dejar de mirar.

Kanon tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, boquea por aire cada cierta cantidad de segundos y, finalmente, Milo ve que baja la cabeza y apoya el brazo izquierdo contra las baldosas de la pared. Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante y el pelo le oculta el rostro. Milo sigue el recorrido del agua por su cuerpo con los ojos. Tiene las piernas ligeramente separadas, una un poco más adelante que la otra, musculosas y firmes, y un tatuaje sobre la cadera izquierda que le sube hasta las costillas. Los ojos de Milo se quedan allí, un poco más adelante, donde un miembro erguido, tan orgulloso como su dueño, roza la piel del bajo vientre. La mano derecha de Kanon no tarda en unirse, subiendo y bajando, lento primero, más rápido después, casi con violencia por momentos. Si Milo agudiza un poco más el oído, puede oír jadeos suaves bajo el repicar de la ducha.

Le dan ganas de tocarse. Es casi un reflejo querer imitarle. Se contiene apenas, nervioso y ofuscado. Quiere salir de allí pero no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Kanon. Ve que se echa el pelo hacia atrás con la mano izquierda antes de volver a colocarla contra la pared. Apoya el mentón sobre el hombro, con los ojos todavía cerrados y la lengua entre los dientes. Jadea y de pronto, despacio, abre los ojos a medias. Milo no sabe con seguridad si le está observando o no, pero clava los ojos en él y no puede dejar de mirarle. Es la misma mirada intensa de antes, pero ahora está desprovista de ira y su rostro no tiene rastros de enfado. Solamente queda eso que Milo no ha podido identificar y que ahora, viéndole masturbarse bajo la ducha, es claro como el agua.

 _'Jesús bendito, sácame de aquí'_ , piensa pero no puede moverse. Está embelesado y casi seguro de que tiene una mirada parecida en el rostro. Kanon parece una escultura de mármol bajo la luz de la habitación y es casi inconsciente la forma en que Milo se lame los labios resecos. Casi. Jura por dios y el espíritu santo que no es a propósito pero sabe que falla cuando los labios de Kanon se tuercen en una sonrisa suave.

—¿Me va a dar una mano, cabo, o sólo quiere mirar?

Milo reacciona por fin. Se sonroja hasta las orejas y se da vuelta tan rápido que le crujen un par de vertebras en el cuello. Da un portazo cuando deja las duchas y está seguro de que escucha carcajadas cuando se aleja. Jura por dios que es la ansiedad la que no le deja dormir esa noche y no el cuerpo desnudo de su teniente bajo el agua caliente de un país que está en llamas.

 **~~TBC~~**


End file.
